The Dream
by Ayva Trance
Summary: Rei Chei, a long-time friend of Chocolate is back and his love for her is stronger. He wants to be with Chocolate but he has one problem: Chocolate is in love with Carrot! Then Chocolate has a strange dream determining what fate will lead. What does this


Mixed Feelings  
  
Part 1  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" Tira said screaming in the background while Rei Chei is leading Chocolate to the door.  
  
"EEEK! NO!! Marron, HELP ME!!!" Carrot screamed past his brother while being chased by Tira.  
  
Rei Chei looks at Chocolate and sighs as they reach the door. He couldn't believe that after 5 years of not seeing her he still had feelings that he couldn't resist having. ON the other hand he had another problem, he could tell that she was preoccupied from something during the date, or could he say someone.  
  
"MARRON!!! I'm SERIOUS HELP MEEEEEEE…!"Carrot still screaming and passed by Chocolate.  
  
Rei Chei saw a look on Chocolate's face that only said one thing: She was in love with Carrot. He tried to think of a way to convince her that he was the man that she should want instead of him. But then he thought that this would be a hard thing to do because Chocolate works with Carrot. Then suddenly an idea sprang through his head. Maybe if my team spends a day with her team then maybe I could convince her to love me instead of him, Rei Chei though to himself. He was thinking his when Tira stopped chasing Carrot and Carrot came back over while still panting for some air.  
  
"Hey Carrot!" Chocolate called causing him to turn around.  
  
"Oh great not another one," Carrot said accidentally out loud.  
  
"Nice running," Gateau sarcastically said walking near by where Carrot was standing.  
  
"Haha, very funny," Carrot said obviously in a bad mood.  
  
Chocolate noticing that Carrot was in a bad mood had decided not to mess with him for that night at least. She motioned Rei Chei to follow her to her door. She slowly looked at Carrot while he was leaving to go to his room. Then she turned back to see that Rei Chei was looking at her. She smiled. When they finally reached her door he turned to her.  
  
"I guess this is goodnight," Rei Chei said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is. Well I had a great time, and I hope I run into you again in the not so far future," she said smiling back at him.  
  
"Oh yeah and about that, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me and my team spending a day with y'all tomorrow. You know since we don't have a mission yet sent to us?" Rei Chei said in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Yeah that'll be cool. I'll inform the others," She said making her way to her room's door. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah! So see you tomorrow, then," he cheerfully exclaimed. He was heading down the steps and slowly turned to hear her last word.  
  
"Tomorrow, yeah," she giggled then looked at him once more then opened the to her room then closed it behind her.  
  
"Goodnight my sweet and have a good rest. Tomorrow I shall convince you that I was destined to be your man," Rei Chei whispered after she left.  
  
He slowly walked down the alley then disappeared into the night.  
  
When Chocolate entered the room she found her sister there and she looked like she was waiting for her. When Tira saw her she got up and went to go talk to Chocolate.  
  
"So? How was your evening?" Tira asked anxiously.  
  
"It was… thrilling, exciting and most of all-important romantic," Chocolate said lying herself on her bed. She thought of the night then looked at her sister and continued," He says that tomorrow he wants to come and spend a day with us. You know him and his crew. I don't think that was be any problem, eh would it?"  
  
"I don't think so… we should ask Marron that tomorrow, but for now tell me about your date!" Tira said anxiously.  
  
The whole night went by and Chocolate was telling Tira all about her date. She told her about the moonlight dance and walk, the candlelight dinner. But in the back of her mind all night was Carrot. It was starting to confuse her. In her dream that night, that she had to chose between who she loved more: Rei Chei or Carrot. She had to make the decision between them because it was up to her t decide which was going to be executed. With this dream, she woke up with a jolt. 


End file.
